A Madness runs through Her
by Jordaristoteles
Summary: ¿Y si supieras quién fue la persona que creo todo el universo, hasta los dioses? ¿Aquella que maquino tus desdichas y las de tus seres queridos? ¿Y si esa persona fueras...tú?


Disclaimer: La saga de Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A Madness runs through Her

Annabeth paro de caminar de golpe cuando se vio así misma sentada en una silla del comedor de su padre.

O al menos alguien que se parecía a ella; anatómicamente hablando era idéntica, quizás de unos veintitrés o veinticinco años, sin embargo cualquier antropólogo que supiera algo de su campo diría que es ella de mayor. No obstante, su cabello rubio no brillaba prolijamente llegando hasta la cintura, no se veía ni la mitad de hermosa, o traía bellos vestidos color crema griegos con detalles en plata, además de que la corona de laureles de oro con jades en modo de olivos no se le hacía familiar.

No es que estuviera acostumbrada, pero sin duda estaba confundida.

— ¡Perfecto, ya estás aquí! Me alegro que no hubiera tenido que darte el impulso para venir, sé lo concentrada que eres con tus planes; sientate, hay que charlar—dijo mientras le hacía una seña para que se sentara, sus pies se movieron a su dirección antes de darse cuenta, todavía estupefacta. Cuando parpadeo ya sentada había todo un juego de té frente a ellas, parecido al que tenía Afrodita cuando le vio en Charlestown; y la mujer ya estaba con una taza perfecta bebiendo.

Ahora que se encontraba más cerca, pudo notar que sus ojos no eran grises, eran más como plata líquida, casi girando en ondas de forma hipnótica, su piel bronceada parecía estar esparcida con oro. Y su aura...era una diosa, eso era seguro; era demasiado impotente para tratarse de alguna mortal enloquecida o una semidiosa jugando con la niebla. ¿Pero quién? No lograba acoplar una imagen con semejante poder, fuerza; aun sentada frente a ella, casi normal, exudaba poder de una forma que solo había sentido con el propio tártaro.

Apenas pudo luchar con el nudo en su garganta, sintiendo que esto no auguraba nada bueno.

— ¿Quién eres?—logró preguntar, completamente consternada y examinandola, como si eso le fuera a dar alguna pista. Cuando le miro fue como si sus irises resplandecieron, con anticipación a algo que llevaba esperando hace mucho tiempo.

— ¡Soy tu! Annabeth Chase, aunque de otro tiempo cíclico.

— ¿Tiempo cíclico?

— Dime, ¿no te has preguntado de dónde vinieron los dioses? Griegos, romanos, egipcios, hace pocos supiste de los nórdicos. ¿No te parece raro?—dejó la taza sobre un plato, notando el excesivo color rojo del mismo, de no ser por la densidad y el olor a granadas casi le podría ponerle nerviosa—Deja de distraerte en detalles, me molesta que no me escuches y llevo años planeando esto—la miro nuevamente, ¿por qué había dejado de hacerlo?—Escucha, la razón por la que todo esto pueda coexistir es porque hay alguien más poderoso que inició todo, yo.

— ¿Tú?—una conjetura había empezado a pensar antes; sabía que en si los humanos alimentaban la idea de los dioses y en parte por ellos dependía su existencia, pero si ninguno de los mitos de cada dios podía coexistir, ¿cual era el verdadero? ¿de quién vino todo? Jamás pensó que una fuerza de tal magnitud, se derivara a una supuesta variación de ella.

— No soy supuesta, y si quieres puedes decir que somos nosotras, tú, lo que haga que lo veas más fácilmente. Olvidaba como los mortales piensan tan lentamente—pareció tomar otro trago de su té simplemente para tragarse la amargura, y ahí noto que el mismo no bajaba la cantidad por mucho que tomara—puedo hacer que sea infinito; sé que tratas de concentrarte en los detalles para no enloquecer, pero necesito que hagas el esfuerzo y no quiero desperdiciar mi poder en que piensen más rápido antes de pasarlo a ti.

— ¿Pasarmelo?

— Me estoy adelantando. Miralo así: el tiempo siempre es el mismo, en lugar de lineal es algo cíclico, pero solo porque alguien lo hace de esta manera—levantó su mano índice levantado, haciendo un círculo que se iluminó levemente—Cada cierto tiempo, dependiendo de la persona que tenga el poder, esta elige a alguien para pasarselo—se ve dos siluetas dentro del círculo, una de un hombre con una corona de laureles, y otra que se parecía a ella actualmente, el hombre apuntaba hacia su silueta iluminandola— mientras se va adaptando al poder pasa ciertas fases, primero la inmortalidad que siempre sobrepasa a sus seres queridos—la silueta de sí misma con la corona de laureles, está primero con sus amigos, luego estos se hacen más viejos, hasta que está rodeada de cenizas y lápidas— luego el manipular cosas—su figura parece hacer levitar objetos— más tarde poderes mucho mayores—se ve cambiando el clima— hasta que puede salir del radar de cualquier dios existente y crearse algo para sí mismo—se ve el mundo, como la tierra desde afuera, y en una esquina como si alguien hubiera rajado una página ella con una taza de té— hasta que se aburre del tiempo que ha durado ese universo y lo destruye para crear uno nuevo—la visión de la tierra se minimiza, hasta ser su sistema solar, su galaxia, muchas galaxias; y una vez pareciera todo completo, explotar.

— ¿Des-destruirlo?—no pudo evitar tartamudear; el imaginar la tierra, los dioses, las galaxias, todo desaparecer por el capricho de alguien...su mente no podía con eso.

— Oh si, en realidad lo hice como unos 3000 años después; no es que lo haya comprobado pero no creo que muchos otros hayan hecho eso, me considero una especie de prodigio—ignorando su horror-porque ya le había dejado en claro que podía leer su mente-puso su espalda recta, con superioridad—de hecho hice que en la tierra todo pasara más lentamente, dioses desapareciendo, desastres naturales; hubieras visto la cara de nuestra madre, ¡pasmada, sin poder creer lo que sucedía, suplicandole a su amada hija que hace siglos desapareció que desistiera! ¡Es lo más gracioso que he visto en todos mis milenios, ahora se supone que me amaba!—sabía cuando alguien fingía, y esto no era uno de esos casos. Su risa era real, a carcajadas, y aun así lograba que se viera elegante aun con toda esa psicopatía en sus palabras; sus dientes resplandeciendo como perlas por un segundo juraría que se vio como colmillos, y esos espirales de plata en sus irises resplandecer en un tono rojo; vio algo más mortal en ella que su aura—pero ya sabes como es, somos otra de tantos hijos que ha tenido, nos dejó caer por esa maldita estatua. Que sepas que eso no fue obra mía, me pasó a mí; aunque quizás por causa de Percy.

— ¿Percy, mi Percy?—preguntó completamente sorprendida, apretando los respaldares de su silla al punto de que sus uñas se clavaban en él mismo. El miedo le estaba empezando a corroer.

— ¿Tu Percy, no? Bueno, eso si es culpa mía, por lo menos en las últimas dos oportunidades no estuvimos con él—tomó otra vez de su taza, aunque empezaba a temer que cambiará el contenido a algo más grotesco— Nuevamente, me adelanto. Recapitulando, la razón por la que cada mundo es casi igual al anterior es porque un mortal que vivió con ello, se le da este extremadamente grande poder; y quiere hacer ese universo tal y como lo conoció, con sus respectivos cambios.

No decidió preguntar, sabía que de todas formas no tenía palabras para ello, y que obviamente ella parecía dispuesta a decirle.

— Verás, en otro mundo, donde yo era mortal; fuí también una semidiosa, pero con una vida diferente a la tuya. Los titanes no surgieron simplemente porque sí en este siglo, mucho menos Gea; yo no tuve a nadie que me encontrara, estuve mucho tiempo en la calle; me enamoré—por una vez, su semblante pareció menos regio o tenebroso, sino de una sincera melancolía; una rosa de un color como ámbar apareció de entre sus dedos, viéndola como si se tratara de ese amor—ella...me salvó tantas veces, fue tan dulce conmigo, fue mi mejor amiga, mi amante, mi otra mitad; en esta vida es una diosa, una que por supuesto no es una idiota como los griegos y que tuvo una vida mucho más feliz. Pero en mi mundo yo la perdí, murió antes de que supiera cómo hacerla inmortal, todo por causa de—sus dientes crujían contra sí, casi haciendo imposible que hablara; la rosa se torno negra y desapareció en un pequeño fuego casi quemada—Percy.

— ¿Percy?—salió su nombre sin querer, pensando en su novio; dioses, ¿y que si ahora le estuviera pasando algo? No quería saber de lo que ella era capaz.

— Cálmate y deja tus pensamientos cursis, está completamente bien, si hubiera querido matarlo hace mucho que estuviera hecho, aunque ya llevo un tiempo torturandolo—una media sonrisa apareció, con su temperamento más controlado—ese horrible padrastro, perder a su madre, la muertes que le pesan, esa ligera locura que está empezando a corroerlo; su verdadero amor, del que me culpo hace tanto tiempo, siendo un traidor y queriendo matarlo casi siempre mientras lucha contra su enamoramiento puberto. Eso también fue muy entretenido.

— ¿Locura? ¿de lo que te culpo? ¿De qué hablas?—preguntó, casi deseando tener su cuchillo ahora; aunque dudaba que sirviera de algo. Creía lo que decía, esa aura de poder tan palpable que ni los dioses que conoció llegaban a ella eran prueba de ello, así como lo poco que le había mostrado.

— Si me has prestado atención, notarás que no siempre fui yo quién tenía este poder; como dije, era una semidiosa que la pasó mal y todo lo que tuvo fue el amor de su vida, antes de que terminara por perderlo porque ella envejeció por sus poderes. Todo esto fue por Perseo, o Percy como tu lo conoces y yo lo conocí; en mi tiempo era el oh chico tan generoso y poderoso, el que nos salvo, el que logró detener la guerra entre panteones, el que rescato a su chico antes de la muerte—frunció el ceño, mirando a la mesa; parecía que quería destrozar cualquier cosa en ese momento— Obviamente cuando este manipulo todo; ya que en mi mundo quién me dio el poder y lo creó fue Percy; que hizo todo para que esa vez tuviera una vida perfecta, yo tuve que ver cómo vivía feliz para siempre con Luke hasta que murieron mientras yo la perdí a ella.

— Entonces, el mundo en el que actualmente yo existo así como todo lo que conozco, lo creaste tu. Antes de mi mundo, hubo otro como este del que vienes tú, siendo una mortal; y el dios que lo creó era un Percy. Que por tu lógica, fue mortal en otro momento.

— Básicamente—volvió a mirarle, calmada de una forma que parecía casi bipolar; mostrandose complacida con que entendiera—no sé muchos detalles del mundo de donde provino ese Percy, aparte del hecho de que por alguna razón yo fui la razón por la que perdió a la persona que amaba; así que hizo mi vida miserable y que lo único bueno en la misma fue ella, solo para que pudiera ver cómo moría—creyó que iba a tener otro ataque de enojo, y si bien por la fuerza en la que agarró la taza esta debería estar rota, aguanto—No tengo ni idea de donde provino el poder o como comenzó todo esto, ni siquiera se la clase de dios que le heredó el poder a Percy; simplemente estoy en esto. Por mucho que he tratado, no se puede ver cómo vivieron los otros más que unos segundos cuando se traspasa el poder, de los que no recuerdo nada aparte de que tuve esas memorias.

— Si ese Percy hizo ese mundo para torturarte, tú hiciste este-

— Lo has adivinado, para yo torturar a Percy—se noto levemente complacida por esa conclusión, pegando su espalda al respaldar de la silla y sus brazos a los lados; le recordó a las imágenes de dioses y reyes que había visto en pinturas y fotos— ¿No te pareció curioso cómo notaste que Percy torturó a esa diosa? ¡Fue el inicio de todo, yo solo lo deje correr! Lleva mucho enojo encima, e hice que todo estuviera contenido para el momento perfecto; para que cuando saliera simplemente ya le hubiera estado consumiendo por mucho tiempo.

— No es verdad, no puedes hablar en serio, él-

— Él es lo que yo quiera que sea, como sabes, yo cree todo esto, yo hice todo; aunque puedo dejar cosas que caigan por su propio peso, muchas de ellas las hice yo—su mirada era casi aburrida, aguantando su cara con una mano. Quería gritarle en su contra, que ella no conocía a Percy, que no sabía lo que decía; pero lo hacía, y si alguien podía conocer a Percy y lo que pasaba en su cabeza-más que ella, ya que jamás pensó en la rabía que debió estar allí por todo lo que pasó-era ella— esto ya está empezando a aburrirme y nos salimos del punto; para agilizar las cosas dime, ¿no has pensado en porque si lo odio tanto, hice que estuvieras con él?

Dejó que el enojo parara por un momento; aunque bien ella hubiera podido haberlo provocado simplemente para que pensara. No se le había ocurrido principalmente por estar preocupada por su novio, no obstante era verdad; lo dejo en claro, detestaba a Percy, e hizo que el amor de su vida estuviera seguro y feliz, así que, ¿por qué ponerla con él?

Sus ojos se abrieron en par en par mientras tragaba, ya con la garganta seca porque a diferencia de la diosa no se atrevió a tomar el té; solo había una razón: su venganza.

— ¡Perfecto! Sabía que no éramos tan tontas como me habías estado haciendo pensar; claro que podría condenar a Percy a pasarle mi poder pero, ¿con qué objetivo? Me lo hubiera pasado a mí, y esto seguiría así; no, tengo estándares más altos. La mejor forma de hacer esto, era que sufriera en vida, ¿como? Oh muy simple, ver al amor de su vida ser siempre joven mientras él enloquece y se vuelve anciano, hasta que no puede más. Percy con una camisa de fuerza para evitar que lastime a otros, ya anciano y decrépito y sin oportunidad de ver a la mujer que amaba; qué visión más encantadora.

Se paró de golpe, haciendo que la silla cayera hacia el suelo con estrépito. Trato de retroceder, dándose cuenta de sus palabras. Solo había una mujer que Percy amaba de esa manera—t-tu, tu quieres-

— ¡Precisamente!—ella se levantó de la silla; tenía una gran sonrisa, absolutamente feliz, se notaba como por mucho tiempo espero por esto. Por el rabillo del ojo parecía que todo alrededor de ella se derretía; contra cualquier lógica, todo por el aura de poder y luz que irradiaba de la corona de laureles, que parecía palpitar en ansias. No podía apartar sus ojos de sí misma; sus popular parecieron volverse puntiagudas como las de un gato, los irises de plata creciendo hasta eliminar el blanco, y una sonrisa propia del gato Cheshire; el plateado líquido con ondas azul eléctrico, casi hipnótico que pronto salieron de sus ojos para invadirla como oleadas.

Había estado retrocediendo, hasta que finalmente tocó la pared y por mucho que lo deseo su mano no busco el picaporte, completamente quieta y a merced de la diosa con una sonrisa de locura saliendo desde su garganta. Las ondas azules se volvieron más fuertes, llamativas casi dejándola ciega; apenas pudiendo notar como la diosa se quitaba la corona y se la ponía a ella—y ahora Annabeth Chase, te concedo el poder absoluto por toda la eternidad.

La corona se clavó en su cabeza, gritando de dolor; sintiendo casi como esta se enterraba para siempre en su cerebro. Cerrando los ojos de dolor, se vio a sí misma completamente pasmada y asustada, contra un Percy mucho mayor y poderoso, que le gritaba como fue su culpa todo y lo iba a pagar; y luego hubo una visión de Percy, adolescente, temblando de miedo y pareciendo que le decían que el mundo había sido destruido. Llegaron muchas visiones así, todas demasiado rápidas para poder recordar la anterior; con sus sentidos completamente concentrados en el dolor, las ondas de choque, y con sus retiras pareciendo contener una única imagen: ella como diosa, completamente enloquecida, y riendo con placer diciendo que había ganado.

. . .

Se levantó de golpe, respirando con fuerza con fuerza, notando al mirar hacia abajo que por el movimiento había movido los papeles y lápices de su escritorio, donde se mostraban unos planos manchados y con borrones de grafito por haberse apoyado en él. Pasó una mano por su cabello, sintiendo por un momento el toque de su frente para darse cuenta que tenía la frente bañada de sudor.

Un sueño, una pesadilla; se supone que debió ser eso. Era lo más lógico; cuando la vio a ella había salido de su habitación, pero ahora parecía nunca haber salido. Aun así, no podía olvidar esa visión de ella riendo maniaticamente como una diosa, el dolor de la corona de laureles, el creer que vio las vidas pasadas de esas personas que obtuvieron el poder absoluto. La otra Annabeth dijo que en un principio uno se adaptaba al poder, al punto que solo lo controlaba mucho tiempo después, cuando toda la gente que conoció estaba muerta; siendo primer que nada la inmortalidad.

Se levantó de su silla, yendo rápidamente hasta su espejo. Su cabello era el de siempre, nada brillante o hermoso, amarrado en una cola ya desordenada por haber dormido, su ropa sucia de grafito y desorganizada, nada como el atuendo de una diosa, y su piel no parecía irradiar polvo dorado. Sus ojos…¿eran algo más brillantes, platinados? ¿Acaso no imaginaba que el iris se movía...como el líquido plateado de la otra Annabeth?

Tragando con fuerza, no podía saber si era realidad o imaginaciones suyas, hasta mucho después.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Oh dioses, ni siquiera sé que decir.

Admito que fue interesante hacer esto, no se si pude plasmar todo porque es jodidamente enredado. Esta idea ya lleva creo que una semana, porque cuando la pensé estaba muy cansado y luego no sabía muy bien como hacerla pero bueno; admito que no creo que saliera tan dramático o cruelmente gracioso.

Fue interesante armar a la diosa Annabeth; primero la ame y luego empezó a caerme mal, no sé qué tan lógico sea eso xD  
En fin, en realidad debo hablar con mi madre y no sé que decir; así que nada, ojala les gustara, se despide.

Jordan.

P.D: Si, ya no es Lira sino Jordan.

P.D 2: Si les pareció raro como se comporto Annabeth diosa, recuerden que ella ha estado sola por todo lo que la tierra ha existido, y unos 3000 años más. Para alguien que fue mortal, eso es demasiado tiempo.

P. D 3: Annabeth si fue una diosa, y para evitar todo el dolor que ella pasó, ella decidió que los acontecimientos que tuvo que pasar por las guerras, así como la de sus amigos y los otros panteones; en el mundo que ella creó pasara solamente en libros.


End file.
